


The Friends I Never Thought I'd See Again

by InsecurelyPerfect



Series: Tumblr prompt AUs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sports, friends - Freeform, james is a canon lit nerd, nerds, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sirius does not do sports, where art thou romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Sirius is watching over his American friends when James starts shouting Romeo and Juliet quotes at him and he responds.Prompt: I'm standing on my balcony and now you're quoting r+j at me





	The Friends I Never Thought I'd See Again

Sirius was standing outside of his balcony as he watched his goofball friends play with the football they acquired from the shop next door to the apartment complex that they lived in. The fresh autumn air whipped his unruly black hair around his face and brought the scent of his mint hot cocoa through his numb nose, warming his whole body.

The boys had been throwing it around, trying to get used to the new American backyard that had been bigger than the ones they were used to at their homes in London, but Sirius hadn't felt like getting gross and sweaty. He had never been much of a sports person, so he just allowed the jocks to play around without him. Sirius always preferred watching and just being his friend's personal cheerleader. He always took his role as a personal cheerleader very seriously.

The way they ran was illuminated by the purple skies. It was the most beautiful sunset Sirius has ever laid his eyes on. It was something James would have loved. James and Remus and Peter had stayed behind in England after they had all graduated from Hogwarts. Sirius missed them greatly since he decided to move to America. He just wasn't happy in England, so he packed his bags and moved to Pennsylvania, where he found some friendly Americans and started his life over.

He set his mug down on the railing on the balcony and leaned over the edge. "Nice catch, Greg!" His voice carried down to the ground with such power that he distracted Greg, who had just been tackled to the ground by Jose. In response, Greg sent up a middle finger to Sirius, who was doubled over the railing laughing.

That was a typical Tuesday night for the four boys and Sirius. His four friends roughhousing with some new sport or another while Sirius was cheering them on in their fourth-floor apartment or studying for a test or working. That guy was always busy with something that wasn't active. If his group could have one chance to make Sirius do anything, it would be playing a sport with them. Which sport it was they wanted him to play, they disagreed on it. Greg wanted him to play hockey while Jose wanted him to play baseball (mainly because it would be so confusing for him). Heath wanted him to learn soccer and Cade wanted him to learn tennis, of all things. Sirius had wanted them to learn Quidditch, but they insisted on Muggle sports. Sirius never understood why, as they were wizards, after all.

He took his eyes off the game for a minute to take a sip of his drink, and upon turning back to his friends, he saw that one of the neighbors had gotten home. Must have been someone new because he didn't recognize the person. Of course, it didn't help that the neighbor was wearing all black.

He kept his eye on the person in case they were suspicious. All he could see was the person scrolling on their phone for a few minutes. When Sirius was confident enough that the person wasn't going to do anything, he turned his attention back to the game that his friends were playing. 

"DID MY HEART LOVE TILL NOW?" a voice called.

Sirius knew it wasn't one of his friends because they were all fully engrossed in the game and none of their mouths had moved. He figured he just heard something from one of the neighbor's TVs. The walls were thin. He just shrugged it off, convincing himself it was nothing, even though it sounded like it was coming from outside. Maybe their door was open?

"DO YOU BITE YOUR THUMB AT US, SIR?" the voice called again.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. He looked down. He figured out why the voice sounded like one he knew. To his surprise, the suspicious neighbor was looking back up at him, no longer wearing the hood that previously covered his head. He met the hazel eyes that he would never forget, the ones that he left behind in England two years ago. And this bastard was quoting Romeo and Juliet at him.

"DO NOT SWEAR BY THE MOON, FOR SHE CHANGES CONSTANTLY!" he screamed back with tons of enthusiasm filling him with endless energy.

How either of them remembered Romeo and Juliet, he didn't know, but he was so glad to have his best friend back. With both of them being at college, it had been difficult for the two of them to communicate at regular paces, especially with England being five hours ahead of where Sirius was. Their days just started and ended at different times.

"SIN BY THY LIPS?" James screamed. Sirius was just starting to think he should go down so that he and James could stop screaming at each other, but if he did that, then it would defeat the purpose of doing Romeo and Juliet. He knew that his literary nerd friend was only quoting the beloved play by William Shakespeare because Sirius was standing at the top of his balcony. 

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU BROUGHT REM WITH YOU?" 

"MAYBE!" Sirius' face lit up and his eyes sparkled like a thousand moons. He was trying to hold himself in place, but he wanted nothing more than to see the boy he loved with all his heart.

"SIRI, I SWEAR IF YOU COME DOWN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius laughed and stayed where he was, knowing that James was serious about his threat.

A second person in black clothing came out of nowhere. "YOU KISS BY THE BOOK!" the new voice called. It was the voice Sirius still heard in his brain every night before he went to sleep, even though he hasn't heard his voice since they broke up. It was Remus. And as Remus said 'book,' he pointed at James. The only way Sirius knew how to take that was that Sirius could only come down and kiss Remus when James (the aforementioned book in the quote) said he could.

"LOVE IS A SMOKE MADE BY THE FUMES OF SIGHS!" Sirius shouted, trying to come up with a reasonable response. They had only memorized by the entire play because they had no idea what was happening in their class, so it was their study tactic. Some kids used cards, some used notecards, some used SparkNotes, they used acting out. It was the most helpful thing that any of them could think of, and it was a great way for them to do exactly what they needed to. They got it done in the end, and apparently, they all still remembered enough of the quotes to keep this shtick going.

"Okay, Siri, you've convinced me," James said now at his normal voice. IF Sirius could hear him, he wondered why they had been yelling at each other for the past couple of minutes. It didn't make sense, then again, it wasn't like he'd tried to speak at his normal speaking level before that moment, which just made him blush. "You can come down now!"

Sirius sprinted faster than any of his friends had ever seen him run before. Greg, Cade, Heath, and Jose had all stopped their game dead in their tracks, mentally timing how long it took Sirius to get down. It was a record fifty-three seconds. Before they knew it, Sirius' face was buried behind Remus' shaggy hair and they continued with their game.

They knew he had an ex-boyfriend whom he still loved very much, but it wasn't like he ever told them much about him looks or name wise. They wondered if it was the boy he was always going on about. They figured he must be due to the fact that they had never seen Sirius hug anyone like he hugged the mysterious man. They quickly lost interest in the two guys and went back to their game.

Sirius inhaled the scent of his old friend. He always loved that Remus always smelled vaguely of sugar cookies. He didn't even like sugar cookies, so why he always smelled like them was a little bit concerning, but it did nothing for any of them to just sit around pondering it. "God, I missed you so much," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear.

"I missed you too, baby." It had been so long since Sirius heard Remus call him that and could feel himself melting into his ex-boyfriend. 

"Do you guys want to come inside with me so we can catch up?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah," James said, "that would be great, thank you."

"Alright, I just have to let those nerds," Sirius gestured to the boys tackling each other and screaming profane things, "that we're going in."

Sirius put his thumb and his index finger in his mouth and whistled in an attempt to get the boys' attention. When that didn't work, he called for them. "Yo! Wolves!" Their eyes snapped to him. He pointed to the complex, "We're just going inside."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and Sirius could feel his heart glowing. "You sure get them under some kind of spell."

Sirius winked. "What can I say? I am the king of the dogs, after all."

-

Sirius let out a sigh. "I cannot believe that this started out with you two shouting Romeo and Juliet quotes outside my balcony and here we are, all together again, and Remmy and I back together." Sirius planted a sweet and tender kiss on Remus' cheek for effect.

"Most of us," Remus teased. "Man, I can't believe that bastard Peter for going to Germany instead. What a doofus," he said in a lighthearted tone.

"Well, what can we say? We have to admit, we didn't really know how it was going to go, but we took a chance, and now look where we are," James said casually, sipping the lemonade.


End file.
